


Bonds That Break Us

by atrillies, JValentino, Party_City_Worms, Shotthroughttheheart, TravellingVisitor



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (in case you couldnt guess), Angst, Blood and Injury, Burns, Curses, Family Dynamics, Four centric, Magic, Misunderstandings, Overuse of Magic, Scars, Swearing, characterisations based loosely on the fs manga (but not fully cause :perish:), legends a fuccn softy you cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrillies/pseuds/atrillies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JValentino/pseuds/JValentino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_City_Worms/pseuds/Party_City_Worms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravellingVisitor/pseuds/TravellingVisitor
Summary: Four cant let them know, they can't make them worry. They force the truth back down their throat from where it threatens to spill out. Everyone has secrets, this is fine, they're fine... yet... somehow this lie feels worse than any of their others. It's squirming deep in their chest, wrapping its way around their heart and squeezing it mercilessly tight.They cant tell them. They can't; for they know that if they were to acknowledge this truth for even a second, the rest of their carefully constructed lies and half-truths would come crumbling down with it. The others would never trust them again were that to happen; they would think they're some sort of freak, a monster, a m-.No, they shouldn't think like that. It's fine. Everything is fine. They just have to make sure that no one ever finds out.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

Nowadays, it is rare that Four gets a moment to themself.

Each step away from their quaint little village home is a brutal reminder of that fact. Like a nail being hammered incessantly; the concept of privacy is all but unknown to the ragtag group of heroes that had carved their way into Four’s life. Tumbling through the doors of their family forge as if they owned the place, demanding attention and recognition with every breath and pulling them by the hand into a new, potentially life-threatening adventure.

It’s crowded now; nine instead of four and four instead of one. 

It feels almost, yet not at all, like it did a few years back, when their life had been irreversibly changed. Echos of their own life staring back at them, understanding in their silence but hungry in their eyes. It’s a look that leaves their smiles hollow. The past few years marred by curious eyes peering over their shoulders and equally inquisitive ears listening in to their every conversation. Four ghostly minds shackled to one soul.

Of course as a result, Four is no stranger to a lack of privacy. Yes, the four halves that make up themself share everything. Existing in an uncomfortable and precarious balance; just as much apart as they are whole. Comparing themself to these strangers by comparison feels wrong and unnatural. It’s a thought that leaves nothing but a bad taste in their mouth and an ache in their chest.

They know themself both inside and out. Their strengths and their flaws are an open page for all of themself to see. They know why they act the way they do or feel the way they feel but they cannot say the same for their new companions. Knowing yourself is not like knowing others; it is much easier to understand why you act the way you do than to sit and contemplate the actions of another.

So, in this opportune moment of silence, Four basks. A relaxed sigh sliding from their lips as they dangle their feet in the water of an algae stained pond. The wind rustles through their hair as the sun beams down warmly on their skin, and in this moment, Four knows that they are for once at peace.

“You know-” They start, mouth parting into a soft smile as they stare fondly down at their shadow. Running a gentle hand through the grass where it lies. “It’s our birthday in four weeks.”

A moment passes as Four stares down expectantly at their own dark reflection, then another and Four can feel their smile falter. Then, as if bursting into life, the shadow moves. Independent in its motions as it places its hands over its head in a mock triangle.

The blond’s face splits into a wide grin at the action. “Yes, we’re excited for the party too.”

The shadows hands move out wide, framing their body in a quick and energetic movement.

“Of course it’s going to be big.” Four laughs. “As if Zel’ would let the joke of our ‘fourth’ birthday go to waste.”

A series of small and jerky motions from the shadow indicates its amusement, then it shakes its head and brings up its hands to sign the number three before raising its fist high and swinging two fingers from its other hand towards it in a quick arch. Then without missing a beat it breaks into more silent laughter.

“Oh, she better not do that again. Blue nearly had a hissy fit when she hung it up to high for us to reach.” The boy’s voice chimes in amusement, face flushed red despite the smile tugging at their lips. Then their voice breaks, shifting into something much louder, scratchy and indignant. “Did not!”

“Did too-” The next voice tumbles out their mouth matter-of-factually, silenced early by the pale hand that slaps across it. Another hand snakes up to pry it away, and when this fails Four can feel themself huff and open their mouth to bite the offending limb, causing a disgusted noise to rise from their throat. 

The commotion only serves to make the shadows shaking intensify; laughter reducing them to a doubled over heap on the ground. It’s strange, as despite the shadow’s silence, Four can feel their own laughter bubbling up from within their chest. It spills out as a clumsy thing, messy and disjointed in a way that leaves them so breathless they’re dizzy.

“It really is a shame. We would’ve loved for you to have joined us properly this year.” The blond pipes up after finally catching their breath, pulling their legs out of the water and up to their chest as they glace back, through the trees; to where the others had set up last night's camp. “...Life has other plans apparently.” 

The shadow stares at them for a second, a sad look apparent despite its blank, featureless face. Then it shakes its head, moving its hands to sign a short, sweeping motion towards the boy and follows by pointing its thumb upward.

“No, it’s not ok!” Four’s voice shouts, cracking along the edges as they continue. “I was… we were so close to finding a way to bring you home.”

Faltering, the shadow slumps its shoulders sadly and tilts its head, pointing to its wrist questioningly.

“I- I know there’s still time but I- we wanted you here for our birthday.” The boy’s voice trails off low and strained before continuing as breathlessly as a whisper, despite the sharp twist of emotion punctuating the end. “It was the best gift we could think to give you but… now it’s- it’s ruined!”

The shadow raises its hands placatingly, trying in vain to calm the blond down. They’re no longer looking at it, busy instead with screwing their eyes shut and tugging at their hair; their frustration evident with just a glance.

They open their mouth to speak, to continue the train of thought plaguing their mind before a scream cuts them off. It’s loud, distant and hard to distinguish but Four finds themself stumbling to their feet before they even have a chance to fully process it, moving quicker than their fragmented mind can keep up with as their small hands fumbling for their sword and they race back to the clearing their friends occupy. 

When Four does reach the others they are met with chaos. An open portal, hidden by a layer of trees and only yards away from their campsite. It sits mockingly, spitting out monster after monster with a sinister, purple glow and they can feel their heart shudder as they spot each of their comrades locked in a vicious battle against the hoard. One far larger than anything they had ever faced before. 

“-ady yourself” The deep voice of their ranch-hand carries out, clearly audible even from a distance and startling Four out of their daze.

They turn their attention ahead of them, where they spot Wild and Twilight back-to-back as they square off against a swarm of bokoblins,their eyes equal parts steady and fierce. The bokoblins move closer and closer; saliva dribbling from their snarling teeth as the beasts raise their clubs against the pair, blood visible on their claws. Fortunately, the two hero’s do not falter; moving their arms in well aimed swings and quickly disposing of the foul creatures entrapping them. 

Isolated and a little farther away is Legend. He hides, crouched within the treeline with his bow drawn and his sword lying discarded by his feet as he fires rounds of arrows at the various outcroppings of monsters surrounding his friends. There is blood dripping down his face, Four notices; small rivulets staining his hair and trailing down his cheek. The red mark on his temple is a small nod towards foretelling the bruises that will form in the days to come.

Worried, Four bites their lip and pries their attention to where the veteran hero is firing; turning just in time to watch as their young sailor flies goes flying through the air and into the monster’s swirling vortex. The sickening crack as a moblin’s club collides with the boys ribs sends a spike of fear through their heart, one that only doubles when they eye Warrior’s horrified expression. 

“Wind!” His voice cries sharply with a hint of fear gripping the words edges and eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Four look’s around in panic and from the corner of their eye spot’s their most ancient hero, much closer to the portal than the warrior or themself. He is practically dragging the somewhat unwilling Hyrule after him as he chases after their youngest with a determined gleam in his eyes. A sigh of relief leaves their lungs as they watch the two disappear into the portal, but it is one that is short lived as with his fighting partner gone the only thing defending Warrior in his distracted state are the volleys of Legend’s arrows. 

Thinking quickly, Four wastes no time before moving in. Steadying their hands with a shaking breath as they rush forwards towards the captain and sending quick prayer to whoever will listen that their unaccountable oldest is alright.

They only make it half-way.

A monster, one that Four has never seen before, slams its weapon into their ribs and sends them crashing into a nearby tree. They land on the floor in a heap, wheezing as they clutch their side and giving the beast ample time to make its way towards them with a small hoard of lizalfos in its wake. Quickly, they scramble to their feet and reach for their sword; ignoring the cries of their teammates around them and barely having enough time to raise the steel up to block the beast’s swing. Their arm aches with the impact and they barely find the time to shift their stance into something more sturdy and usable before the beast’s next strike.

From across the clearing, Time falters mid-swing when a sharp yell rings out loudly behind him. With a fear stricken heart he hurriedly turns towards the sound, away from the moblin he is fighting. In the distance he can spot Four, defenseless on the ground where they lie surrounded by a small group of monsters with a darknut at their centre. He worries his lip at the sight; fully prepared to rush over and help but Wild comes bounding towards him before he has the chance to move.

“Watch out!” The scarred hero cries as he raises his weapon and jumps into his swing. 

He ducks instinctively, the blade missing his head by just a few inches. It connects with the neck of the moblin he was fighting earlier, forgotten in his panic. He watches for a moment in morbid fascination as the boy hacks at the creature until it finally stops twitching. Then as he twists to swipe at an approaching lizalfos, only landing one hit before the sword shatters like glass under his fingertips. 

The champion stares at his now empty hand in disbelief before shouting. “Oh come on! Again?”

Twilight walks up to the pair with a much calmer disposition as he readily disposes of the beast before them before smacking Wild gently upside the head. “Would ya’ stop shoutin’ before ya’ attract more monsters?” 

The boy in question rubs his neck sheepishly and turns to look at their eldest. “Wanna explain what that was about? S’not like you to get distracted.”

Time sighs, drawing in a deep, steadying breath as he turns back to where he saw their smallest last. The boy looks exhausted, with sweat heading down their face and their body littered with what is soon to be bruises. 

Without wasting a breath he takes off running; their twin cries of alarm all but muted by the thundering of his heart.

He brings his sword down hard against the monster’s neck, listening to it gurgle uselessly as he pulls Twilight’s sword from its abdomen and throws it back to the ranch-hand without so much as a glance in the younger’s direction. Biting down hard on his lip, he takes in a deep breath through his nose and continues his desperate sprint over to their shortest.

Like his namesake he makes it… barely.

It’s no surprise that there is exhaustion and fear clear in the boy’s features; they’ve been fighting nonstop for hours now, it’s no wonder that they’re all growing tired. He swings, cleaving a few bokoblins in two, catching the attention of the others and thankfully guiding their attention away from Four who blinks in surprise before hastily raising their sword to the dark evening sky. 

It glows brightly. So brightly in fact that Time has to squint to see through its haze, to see the darknut still trained on the boy and ready to strike. He gasps in horror as the monster strikes his sword against Four’s, the sickening screech of metal making his ears ring. The sword flies out of their grip and lands roughly on the bloodstained ground.

Time makes a dive for it, to reach it in time to give Four something to defend themself with but he’s cut short when the boy gives out a short, agonised cry before collapsing limply like a puppet with its strings cut. He stares at them for what feels like an eternity before forcing himself to ignore the pounding panic in his veins, rushing forward with his sword held deathly tight in his hands. That fear in his heart quickly hardening into rage as he strikes the monsters down with righteous fury before reaching down for the other’s sword, mindful of the black blood staining the chipped and damaged metal. 

Glancing up, he can see the others celebrating their job well done, the fight finally over and the adrenaline rushing out of their systems. He sighs heavily, the relief he feels weighed down only by the guilt swelling within. Looking down, he scoops up Four’s body with a level of tenderness he didn't even know he possessed and only half paying attention to the conversation around him.

“Is everyone alright?” Warrior parrots with an air of authority to his voice and the chain of his oversized flail still within his grip.

“Yes, we're fine.” Wild starts breathlessly as he shifts uncomfortably on one foot. He looks up and gasps loudly. “What abo- Smith?”

“Huh? Oh! What happen’d?” Twilight asks, rushing up to his mentors side.

“He was cornered. I didn’t make it to him in time to stop him being hit.” Time sighs, glancing down at the boy with a frown.

‘If only he had been faster.’ A traitorous voice calls in the back of his head. 

‘But, he’s alive.’ He replies back to himself, swallowing sharply in an attempt to drown out his thoughts. 

Another voice snaps him back to reality.

“He didn’t hit his head or anything did he?” Legend asks from where he stands hovering at the back of the group, worry hidden in his eyes.

“Not that I saw but we shou-“ Time frowns, looking around at the group. “Where are the others?”

“The others?”

“Wind, Hyrule and Sky. Where are they?” He repeats. The groups eyes widen almost comically as they look around, only just noticing their absence. 

“Do you… do you think they went through the portal already?” Wild muses quietly as he chews on his bottom lip.

“An’ Why’d they do that? We always go t’gether so no one gets lost.”

Wild shrugs at Twilight in response. “I dunno but… where else could they be?”

“Ok, calm down.” Warrior sighs dramatically, pinching the bridge of his nose. “The four of us will go through the portal and make sure it’s safe. Time you stay here with Four and gather up the last of our supplies before coming through. Hopefully it will be safe enough to come through by the time you’re finished and it’ll give the others time to make their way back here on the off chance they’re not on the other side of this.”

“Smart plan.” Time compliments.

“I know.” Warrior laughs, before impatiently herding the other three through the portal. “Now hurry up you lot.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Legend spits out, annoyed, while trying to shrug the older hero’s hand off of his shoulder.

Stepping through the portal, the group have to bite down on their tongues to combat the wave of nausea as the dark, foreign magic ripples through them and plunges them temporarily into a world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrive, they find themselves in an unfamiliar land.

The world around them explodes into a symphony of lights and sounds so vivid that the group are forced to close their eyes tight, just for a moment. Then, prying them open they are greeted by smouldering earth and the charred remains of at least twenty enemies. 

Wind kneels on the floor not to far ahead of them; close to the river with a hand clutched around a half empty bottle, sticky around the edges from where the fluid had dribbled down the glasses side. Another line of the cherry red liquid clings to his mouth, where they can see the boy grimacing from the potions sweet yet bitter taste. A small groan has each of them turning to face Hyrule, magic still clinging bright to his left arm; the right burned with blood and plasma beading at the skin's surface. The brunet’s breathing is erratic and he blinks his green eyes dazedly for a few seconds before they go frighteningly blank and his skin pale. Then he collapses to the ground unconscious.

Wind scrambles up and races towards him, ready to pour the remaining potion is his hand down his throat but Sky quickly puts his hands up to stop him. “Don’t. He’ll only choke on it.”

“T-then what-“ Wind asks, panicked and worried.

“Pour it on his arm to soothe the burn.” Sky offers gently, taking the sticky bottle from his hands and applying it to the boy’s angry, red skin with a wince. The unconscious traveller flinching away from him with a hiss.

Time steps through the portal shortly after with one arm pinning Four to his chest and the other playing a balancing act of just a few too many items. The others rush forward to grab and sort them before they drop out of his hold and onto the ground. Then, once his arms are free of the clutter he sets their smallest down carefully and selfishly chooses to take just a moment to look around and calm his racing heart.

He recognises this place, he notes. The tall cliffs and turbulent waterfalls that overlook the Zora’s Domain are gorgeous at this now magically early hour, even when marred by smoke and the faint traces of blood and monster parts. He breathes, relaxed in the fact that he is home and turns to take a quick head count.

‘One.’ The smithy lies beneath him.

‘Two, three, four, five…’ He spots the young sailor emerging from within the hold of Sky’s woven sailcloth, their captain wrapping the boy up in his scarf when he notices the other shivering. The three engaged in light conversation with the veteran.

A little farther out and he can spot his successor fretfully hovering above their long haired champion as he pokes something green and brown with a stick. ‘Six, seven… and eigh-’

“What happened to the little sprite?” He asks, voice suddenly urgent.

“‘Won’t wake up.” Wild supplies quietly. Now that they’re out of the heat of battle the weak and muted shakiness to his speech is all too clear; still clinging on in moments of stress even after two months of travelling together. He pokes again at Hyrule’s cheek.

“I think it’s from that lightning spell he did.” Wind pipes up from the back of the group. A quick glance in his direction causes Time’s mouth to quirk up a little. The pike rubbing his arms against the morning chill and now too in possession of Legend’s cap.

“Lightnin’ spell?” Questions Twilight’s voice.

“Well he pretty much collapsed after using it, remember?”

Yes, Time remembers. “Ah. Will he be alright then?” 

“He won’t be after the shit I give him for using too much ma-“

“He’ll be fine, he’s just exhausted.” Warrior says, wrapping his hand over Legend’s mouth to cut him off. “We could probably wait an hour or two for him to wake up but he’d still be very shaky. It might just be best to carry him.”

“You sure seem to know a lot about this Captain.” Sky points out curiously with his head tilted softly to one side.

“Eh… he’s not the first I've seen cast magic.” The man in question waves him off with a small smile. “Still; pretty rare skill, he should be prouder of it I say.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me…” Legend agrees quietly with the slightest nod of his head.

To his right, Sky frowns, gesturing towards the one by Time’s feet. “What about him… is he alright?

Time pauses, unsure, before crouching besides the boy. He finds that their brows are furrowed, a small grimace present on their twitching lips and a thin layer of sweat gleaming on their skin. They look sick, sicker than they had just moments earlier although that might be a hard comparison through the fatigue lingering in the bones of every hero here. The eldest frowns and runs his hands gently over the boy’s small form, searching for any injuries or signs of poisoning and frown growing when his search comes back empty.

‘Just a sickness then?’ He muses, listening as the boy mumbles something unintelligible to themself, before moving to shake the kid awake.

Four forces their eyes open when they feel a hand move from their forehead to their shoulder. The light shake and worried patting is enough to force them to bite down on their tongue to stop the role of nausea it causes. The world spins, a blur of muted morning colours as four scenes overlap in their vision each noticing different things at different times but not yet balanced enough to form one cohesive image. 

‘Dear Hylia is it bright out.’ Is one of their rare unified thoughts.

‘I think that’s the least of our worries right now.’ Is another.

Groaning, they take a minute to coordinate themself while grabbing at their head for a few seconds in an attempt to lessen the pain. Then sit up slowly and rub their eyes with a yawn and Dear Din, they feel like shit.

“Four?” A voice calls quietly from above them

“Hm?” They mumble in response, pausing their hand and opening one eye to look at Time drowsily.

“Are you alright?” Time’s voice is soft, laced with concern and Four feels Blue roll their eyes in disgust at the tone. “Your head is warm. You’re not sick are you?”

“No… J’st a little dizzy.” They say, waving off the offered hand to stand on their own and playing off the slight stumble and sway to their gait by turning it into a jog towards where the others had clustered together. Something in their body protests against heavily. They take in the sight and smile briefly for the distraction and then flinching for finding a moments happiness in it. “Its Hyrule you should worry about.”

“Oh?” Time says, following the incline of Four’s head back to where the brunet lies flat out on the ground.

“Magic exhaustion right?” They offer.

‘Like we’re one to talk.’ The bitter voice of Vio pipes up in their head.

To which another, greener voice cries. ‘Oh, quiet you!’

“Yes… that’s right.”

“T-the Captain said... we’d be best to carry him.” Wild voices slowly. “So… you don’t have to worry.”

“Ye’h, It’s okay.” Twi replies kindly, reaching down to put his hands underneath the others frame.. “‘A can carry ‘im, easy.”

“Wha! Wait! Wait!” Twilight nearly dropping the smithy as the loud shriek of Wind cuts through the air.

“Wha’s the matt’r?”

“I want breakfast first!” The boy continues adamantly but with a slight teasing to his voice that suggests he’s not being all too serious.

“Of course, of course.” Time laughs. “Just make it quick. It may be early but we best be off soon if we want to make it to the Ranch in time for lunch.”

“Oh, so this is your Hyrule then?” Sky says, voice still thick with sleep.

“Yes. We’re just south of the Zora’s Domain.” 

“Zora?” Sky asks, confused. “Those are that aquatic race, right?”

“Yeah, tha’s right.” Twilight says with a nod before turning to the now flushing blond next to him. “Wild if ya’ don’t mind?”

“Mmhm.” Wild hums, fingers already itching over his slate to pull out some ingredients. “I-I’ll just do some eggs and toast then. Shouldn’t take very long.”

“That sounds wonderful, thank you.” Time smiles.

“Ah! Sky, you don’t eat eggs do you? I could do some cooked fruit to go with yours instead if you want.”

“Oh, thank you! I’d like that.” 

“Wait, I want fruit too.” Legend pipes up from where he has settled next to Hyrule on the ground.

Wild sets to work quickly; setting down a small bundle of wood before pulling out a fire arrow and blowing on it roughly to ignite the bark. The others settle themselves back down on the ground, taking in the fires warmth as Wild cooks and before they know it, Wild begins to pass around plates. The group tucking in greedily as Warrior takes a moment to hand out a few bottles of water.

“So, is anyone else injured?” He asks, nodding his head in Wild’s direction. “I know Wild has a sprained ankle at the very least. I can see it in how you move.”

Twilight turns to Wild with a dry look; he has the sense to look sheepish in return. “It’s not that bad… doesn’t really hurt or anything it’s just… stiff. I can still walk on it.”

Pinching his nose, Twilight sighs. “Fine, but yer’ sittin’ down a’ soon as we get t’ the ranch. Okay?”

“...Fine.” He pouts.

“Wind got hit in the chest... I think.” Sky pipes up, dutifully ignoring the pairs antics.

The boy in question retaliates loudly. “Hey, I took a potion you snitch!”

“Ahah, it just seemed worth mentioning.” He replies, laughing bashfully at Wind’s expression. Warrior and Twilight both moving to check for the injury.

Twilight tilts his head slightly in their direction as he asks. “Do we have any more potions?”

“Only one... but we should save it for emergencies until we get to Malon’s.” Sky says with a frown. The group hums in agreement.

“You ain’t hiding anything from us this time are you Sky?” Legend asks after a few seconds of watching Wind squirm away from the two older heroes.

Sky simply shakes his head, and in the background, Wild packs away his things.

“Yeah ok, that’s bullshit.” He says. “I swear I saw a red mark on your back earlier.”

Sky twists in an attempt to get a better look. “Are you sure that’s not just-“ 

“Ugh no, you’re awful at checking yourself, come over here. He spits, the concern in his voice buried under a layer of annoyance as he reaches over and presses his hands down carefully onto his friends back, over the patch of dried blood under his sailcloth. He moved them until he feels Sky flinch. “Ahah! See? I knew it.”

“Oh… well it can't be that bad if I didn’t notice.” Sky frowns, and Legend practically drills holes through his head with how deadly a look he is giving him. Sky shoots him a nervous smile.

“Even still, you should be careful.” Time starts, diffusing the tension. “If it gets worse, make sure you tell one of us. That goes for the rest of you boys too.”

Sky sighs with exasperation. “I will, I will.”

“So uh… south?” After a few beats of silence Legends voice cuts in, changing the conversation and tearing Times attention away from their most ancient member. 

“Yes, about an hour or two’s walk down to Hyrule field and then another to the ranch.”

“Alri-“

“Ok, ok, cool, I don’t care. Can we just get going already?” Wind asks quickly, rubbing his hands against his arms.

“Aren't you the one who wanted to stop for breakfast?” Warrior nudges Wind playfully with his elbow. “-but yes, I suppose we best hurry before someone freezes to death.”

“It’s not that cold…” Sky mumbles quietly, unheard.

Wind huffs jokingly with a laugh of his own, exaggerating the way he rubs at his arms as if to emphasise the way the cold morning air eats through his thin clothes. “Exactly! Lead the way Time! C’mon, chop chop!”

All Time can do is shake his head bemusedly as he leads them forward with a wave; waiting a moment for Twilight to hoist Hyrule onto his back before guiding them down the twists and turns of the river bank, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Well sort of peaceful, he thinks, twisting to look behind him when he hears a small yell, just in time to catch Legend pushing Warrior into a shallow section of the river after the latter makes a particularly poor joke. 

Looking a little further back in the group he can see Twilight, with a barely conscious Hyrule on his back, engaged in a conversation with Sky and Four. He spots Wild trying to hand Hyrule an apple, but the boy shakes his head and quickly falls back asleep; not quite with it yet. Much to the chagrin of the trio he is with but it doesn’t take long for Wild to grow bored and try to wander off after that, even with that hurt foot of his.

In the end they make it to the ranch just a little before eleven. The small round of cheers about being able to rest and relax being enough to alert Malon to their presence before Time can so much as make it through the ranch’s wooden gate. 

“Link!” She shouts, all but running over, picking Time up slightly and swinging him in a small half circle. “It’s been almost two months! How’s everyone?”

Time laughs lightly, clearly overjoyed to see his wife again as he returns her embrace warmly. “We’re fine, we’re fine. Just some minor injuries here and there.”

Malon looks up quickly, taking in the other's appearances with an expression of concern. Her eyes land on Hyrule. “Oh dear… is he alright?”

“Mm, jus’ tired.” Twilight reassures before pausing; shifting the brunet higher onto his back. “Um… ya’ don’ mind d’ya?” 

“No, no, of course not sweetheart. You remember where the spare room is don’t ya?” She asks softly, moving to guide him through the front door. 

“T’wards the back of the house, ain’t it?”

“Mmhm, tha’s right hun. You put ‘im down there and I’ll see if a’ can find another blanket, he looks cold.” She says while unlacing the sleeping boys mud stained boots, placing them by the entrance. Twilight follows her inside.

“Wild, you go with them, you've already been on that leg far longer than I’d like.” Time says as he pushes gently against the blond’s shoulders.

“Ok…” The boy heaves a sigh. “I was planning on making more potions anyway... I don’t like that we’re out.”

“Good plan.” He commends with a pleased hum. “Sky you should sit down too. You’ve been breathing pretty heavy the past hour or so and I’m getting worried that thump on the back may be more than we thought.”

Sky nods slowly, grateful for the opportunity to rest. “...Alright.”

Four shifts from one foot to the other before stretching, joints cracking once with a loud ‘pop’. “Mm, okay anyone mind if I head to the forge?”

“Hm? No that’s fine. Is your sword broken or something?”

“I don’t think so. It’s more for my shield.”

“Ah.”

“Honestly. You berate me so much for my stuff.” Wild starts with a playful roll of his eyes. “Your sword’s broken and your shield barely covers your torso.”

“Yeah, and you’re tiny!” Wind adds.

Four half pouts at them. “I’ll have you know that shield is very near and dear to me ok.”

“Ok, ok, we know.” Warrior leans forward and ruffles the boy’s hair with a laugh, reaching for his sword with the other. “Here fix this up for me while you’re there, will you?”

“Wait! I thought Time said you were sick? Didn’t you collapse earlier?” Wind shouts as Four bats the hand from their head with a glare before grabbing the sword. It is comically large in their grasp.

“Oh you’re right! Four you shou-“

“It’s ok.” Sky buts in. “I’ll bring him a potion when I get up to help feed the… uh… coocomb’s?”

“Cucco’s.” Malon corrects gently, pausing by the door as she walks past with a bundle of fabric.

“When I help feed the cucco’s.”

“Thanks.” Four smiles, holding their arms out expectantly. “So. Anyone else need anything fixing?”

“Here.” Legend says, slinging his own shield over Four’s good arm. “I’ll fix my bow myself, it’s just the string that’s broken.”

No one else speaks up after him, so Four takes that as their queue to leave. “Alright, I’ll see if I can get all of these done tonight. Ms Malon, do you want anything made?”

“Ah, one’a the horses needs new shoes but other th’n that no, not at the moment. Thank you though sweetheart.” She says sincerely. “Lunch should be ready in a few hours. You boys are lucky I ain’t already started.”

“Yes.” Time laughs warmly, the group soon following. A small, peaceful moment passes before Time speaks up again. “Though, I suppose we should get started. C’mon boys you know what to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

With the midday sun shining bright on their backs, the group moves about the rest of their day at a leisurely pace. Four following Twilight and Wind to the stables after dropping the bundle in their arms on the floor of the forge.

“-ou’re sure this will work?” The youngest asks.

“‘Course, a’ don’t think I’ve met a single horse tha’ hates apples.” Twilight laughs. “‘Sides the horses here are lovely, ’m sure they’d let ya’ pet ‘em anyway.”

“I hope so, they’re pretty.” He replies, eyeing their new arrival. “Oh, hi Four! I thought you were doing forge thingies.”

“I am. Malon said one of the horses needed new shoes, remember?”

“Which one?”

“The grey one.”

“Ah. She’s third on tha’ left.” Twilight says, pointing. “Hey Wind, why’d ya’ not help me distr’ct her while he me’sures her.”

Wind hesitates for a second, fidgeting, and then moves forward with a smile. “Ok!”

The three work slowly; taking time to do the job properly and before long Four finds themself roped into helping brush and feed the other horses before finally finding a chance to go back to the pile of weapons waiting for them. Twilight and Wind make for interesting company and Four likes them both well enough but... they’re not a combination they can say they’ve dealt with much before, so it’s nice to talk to the two of them. Time flies quickly, and before any of them are aware of it almost two hours have passed. Four curses under their breath, making their way out of the stable with a wave and a light jog back to the forge. 

Sky ambles out of the door just as Four turns to enter and the two nearly find themselves colliding. “Woah! Careful!” 

“Ah sorry! I was just about to take this back inside. I couldn’t find you.”

“I was with Wind and Twi.” They explain. “Is this beef stew?”

“Yeah. Malon told me to hand them out to everyone.” He smiles, walking over to one of the desks and placing it down next to a red bottle. “I did leave your potion here though.”

“Oh, thank you.” Four says, the sudden reminder sending a wave of pain dully through their head and strangely, through their arm. Funny, that didn’t hurt earlier.

“No it’s fine. I just didn’t want your food to go cold is all.” He stretches and a small white feather falls from the folds of his clothes. “Are Twi and Wind still in the stable?”

Four hums affirmatively and Sky nods. “What about Legend? Have you seen him around?”

Four shakes their head and picks up the bowl. “I thought he was inside?”

“He was, but he left not long after fixing his bow.” Sky sighs. “It’s ok though, I don’t mind looking for him.”

“Well good luck.” Four says jokingly as they bring a spoonful of stew to their mouth; blowing on it before eating it.

“Thanks.” Sky laughs softly before nodding his head towards the metal on the ground. “I should probably get going then, you seem busy.”

Shaking their head in agreement, Four mumbles something around a mouthful of food; waving goodbye to Sky as he leaves with the spoon still held in their hand. Then they turn their attention back to the stew, which unfortunately takes them all of ten minutes to finish. It was tasty; something that is ruined immediately after uncorking and downing the red vial in front of them. It’s bitter but still sweet flavour sliding down their throat, erasing all lingering remains of the food's taste.

‘Ugh, yuck!’ Reds voice peeks through their head. ‘Why didn’t we drink that first.’

‘Because we let Green make the decisions again. You know how much of an idiot he can be.’

‘Blue! Green’s not an idiot, be nice!’

‘Yeah… I’m not.’ Green replies dryly. ‘...Besides, that was Red’s idea, not mine.’

‘Wow, way to throw me into the fire. I was defending you, you know!’

‘A shame really.’ Vio’s voice cuts in savagely.

‘You think it makes a difference whose idea it was? You’re all pretty dumb.’

‘Including you?’

‘Pfft no, I’m perfect obviously.’

‘Ah yes, how could we forget Mr. Tripped and fell down a mountain because he thought it would be clever to try m-‘

‘Shut up Vio! We agreed we wouldn’t talk about that!’

‘I rest my case.’

Shaking their head at their own antics, Four laughs out loud to themself; moving to pick up their sword. Holding it up to the light they can make out a dent near the handle with a small gash running through it from where another blade tore into it during their battle.

Green brushes their fingers over it, trying to work out the best course of action to take. He had always been the best smith out of their four halves. Pressing down has them flinching, a weak jolt of pain shooting through their spine as the last remnants of blood smears across the metal.

‘Well that ain’t good.’

‘Yes we can see that Green, thank you.’ 

‘Guess the guys were right though… the sword is damaged’

‘Wild would never let us hear the end of it.’

‘Do you think we can fix it?’ Red asks shyly.

‘Yeah that crack looks fucking awful.’

‘It’s not that bad Blue… you just don’t like it cause it looks messy.’

‘Yeah, no shit Green.’

‘You two.’ Vio practically shouts, hoping to get their attention. ‘Focus.’

‘Oh right…’ Green says, blinking. ‘Um… I’m not sure if we can fix it. Do we have any of that Picori steel stuff left?’

‘No.’ Vio replies. ‘We used the last of it months ago, remember?’

‘We did?’ He asks, frowning.

‘Yes.’

Blue huffs exaggeratedly. ‘What does that matter anyway? Just use some regular steel or something.’

‘No. Let’s not do that.’ Vio says with a louder sigh. ‘It’s bad enough the magic in this sword already isn’t balanced right. Adding completely new materials to it sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.’

‘Then take it to the Minish, I don’t know!’

‘B-but isn’t the nearest Minish village miles away?’ Red asks.

‘There’s no guarantee they would help us anyway. We’d be strangers to them by now.’ Vio supplies, frowning with the thought.

‘Yeah but… we have the four sword…’

‘Not the one from this time though.’

‘Ugh! Well fine then, what do we do genius?’

‘We wait…’ Green states, butting in. ‘I mean it’s not that bad, it should hold until we get home, right?’

Vio nods. ‘I believe so.’

‘Then there we go! Problem solved!’ He cheers in reply as he slides their sword carefully back into its sheath. The four can’t say they’re overly happy with the information but it could easily be worse. 

They decide to move onto their shield next; holding it up reveals a few dents in the metal, an easy fix compared to the issue surrounding the sword. Working quickly, they manage to finish up the last of the horseshoes just as night falls fast over the ranch. The sun's rays dipping below the horizon and painting the sky a mix of deep blues and reds. 

In the distance a sound chimes, echoing across Hyrule field. It’s a warning to the citizens to get inside before the gates close and before the monsters come out more readily. Four looks up from their station, spotting stal creatures beginning to pull themselves out of the ground as they stare out of the entrance. The beasts gathering in small clusters all across the field and the other monsters are not far behind, ambling in from amidst the tree line. They know not to worry too hard; Hyrule’s guards are already hard at work clearing them out and making their city safe.

Four stands up, accidentally knocking over the stool they were sitting on in the process and scooping up the newly fixed and improved weaponry. The slide Warrior’s sword and Legend’s shield onto their back and frown at the inconvenience. The sword is easily too big for them and drags behind them when they walk but it’s a far better option than trying to wield it; it’s a surprisingly heavy weapon. 

Stepping outside, they unsheathe their sword quickly and an unpleasant shudder wracks through them at the action. It’s raining and they had just spent the past few hours by a hot forge. They must be cold. 

A stalchild crawls out of the ground about six feet to their left and lunges toward them. Four swings, striking the beast through its ribs but quickly dropped their sword in shock when a dull pressure shoots through them at the contact. Had they strained their arm from the metal working? Surely not...

Four stumbles, landing in the mud one knee at a time and half recoiling at the feeling of the damp soil sticking to their tights and smudging against their hands as they push themself back up. They let themself waste a small second to wipe the muck off of their skin as Twilight and Wild come rushing towards them from the other side of the ranch. They must have been near the stables spending some more time with the horses.

“Four!” Twilight shouts.

“A-are you alright?” Wild finishes, and the pair start making quick work of the small horde, ducking to dodge blows before springing back up to strike with their own weapons. 

“Fine. Just slipped.” Four replies, not wasting any time before moving to join them. Reaching for the fallen weapon, they twist around to land a swing against the nearest monster, a stalnox this time. The metal meets bone and tears the arm straight off. 

They continue fighting for just short of a half hour, guards patrolling the field outside disposing of the remaining creatures at a steady pace and it is clear that soon the field will be clear. By the time it’s over Four feels dizzy and warm despite the now heavy rain drizzling down on them. 

‘Maybe we are sick.’ Red says. ‘Time did say we were warm earlier.’

If Vio could shoot him an incredulous look, he would. ‘Wouldn’t the potion Sky gave us have fixed that?’

‘Maybe it hasn't kicked in yet.’

‘Red, it’s been hours.’

‘Guys, can we please worry about this later.” Green begs, pulling their body straight and racing forwards.

The trio make their way towards the ranch’s home and are offered a wave of thanks by the guards across the field for their assistance. Twilight waves back quickly to show that their thanks are not necessary and Wild pushes the door open; the three heading inside hurriedly, excited to be out of the cold. 

Malon peeks her head around the kitchen door at the commotion. “Ma’ goodness, look at you! What happen’d?” 

‘Gross.’ Blue grimaces and Red laughs.

‘We can clean the mud off of them later. Stop being a baby.’

“Ah, jus’ got caught in tha’ rain.” Twilight reassures her.

“I’ll say. I can barely even see you past all that mud Four.” Legend laughs from where he’s setting the table.

Malon giggles. “I can run ya’ a bath if you’d like hun.”

“Ah… y-yeah.” Four says, flushing slightly with embarrassment. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Alright, follow me then sweetheart.” She says, shaking her head with another laugh as she sets down the vegetables she was holding. She waits for them to grab their bag off of the side table before she moves to guide Four gently into the bathroom. “I’ll go boil a pot a’ hot water for ya’. You alright stayin’ here a sec’?”

“Yes that’s fine, thank you Malon.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiles teasingly. “Whate’er keeps ma’ floors clean.”

“Oh um… sorry.”

“No, no. I’m jus’ messin’ with ya’ hun, it’s alright.” She looks at him from the door and slides it shut. “A’ won’t be long.”

Four sighed and resigned themself to pulling off their outer clothes and sitting on the edge of the bathtub. True to her words Malon returns a little over twenty minutes later; her and Twilight carrying a large and steaming container of water between them. They tilt it into the tub carefully; leaving and returning with cold water quickly. When they’re finally gone Four climbs in. Leaving the mud soaked clothes in a neat pile by the door. They don’t take long, quickly washing the filth away and washing their hair before the draft creeping in from the bathroom's back door becomes too cold for them to handle.

When they emerge from the bathroom in a pair of bed clothes and their damp hair tied up out of their face; they find the others crowded around the dinner table. Their warm meals mostly abandoned in favour of the surprisingly heated discussion. Malon sits on one end of the table and waves to them to put their dirty clothes in the washroom where the others had put their own earlier. She seems more focused on trying to get a now awake but rather delirious Hyrule to eat something, or at least drink the bottle of warm sugary water she appears to have made him to help his trembling.

The boy seems worryingly adamant that the food is poisoned for whatever reason but luckily Malon is nothing if not patient and determined as she reassures him again and again. Four watches him take a few sips of his water and smiles with relief when he sees the boy’s hands stop shaking as much. They take a seat next to him at the table and start serving themself some food.

“-o, I couldn’t find anything on you having a dark, fire-starter.” They hear Legend say as they tune back into the conversation. “That’s not too surprising though, this was written way before you were born.” 

‘Huh?’ Green mutters in their head quietly, confused.

“Dark?” Four finds themself muttering before they have the chance to stop. 

‘Are they talking about their Shadow’s?’ Vio asks, uncertain and uncomfortable.

‘Sounds like it.’

“Oh Four!” Wind turns to them, pointing at a page in Legend's book. “You have a dark too right?”

“...I guess you could call him that...” Four replies stiffly, swallowing down the wave of discomfort rising up their chest.

“What was he like?” He continues, tilting his head with curious enthusiasm.

“What is he like?” They ask and Wind nods eagerly. They wave their hand dismissively, feigning a sort of nonchalance. “He… he’s just like all shadows are. You know.”

“Evil?” Wind questions, eyes practically sparkling with a hunger for more information.

Four frowns at that, wanting desperately to defend their friend but knowing that they can’t without raising too many questions. Their face scrunches up as they pick nervously at their fingernails. “...I mean... I wouldn’t necessarily say evil, that’s a pretty strong word.”

“Oh, is that right.” Legend says from his position on the couch, looking up from the book that started this conversation. Four swore they could see him huff, a small, inquisitive spark in his eyes as he watching them carefully for a moment, trying to see through their lies. After a moment he turns away, face buried back in that book of his and Four lets out a breath they hadn’t known they’d been holding.

‘I-I can't…’ The small, traitorous voice in their head cries meekly.

“Well… uh… they're your shadow.” They start lamely, looking away from the group and staring at an empty space on the wall. There’s a certain bitter sadness to their voice that is hard to notice unless actively searching. “Like it or not, they're just as much a part of you as the rest of you is.”

“What do you mean?”

‘I don't… want to… be here.’

Four considers their words carefully, not quite sure how to explain themself without selling their secret. “I… it just seems… simple minded. Considering them to be pure evil I mean… I can’t help but feel it’s more complicated than that.”

“That’s certainly an… odd answer…” Warrior says blankly, eyes narrowing at him in a way that’s equally concerned and apprehensive. His mind racing back to thoughts of war and unhealthy relationships.

“Well you did ask for ou- my opinion.” They say, a surprising venom to their voice. Warrior has a sneaking suspicion that there’s more to this answer than they’re letting on but before he has the chance to ask Four to elaborate, they stand; chair scraping loudly against the ground.

‘I... I can’t do this.’ Vio mumbles, withdrawn but with more emotion in his voice than his other halves have heard in quite a while. ‘Please… get us out of here…’

‘Alright.’

‘I’ll try.’

‘Are you going to be ok?’

“I-I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” They say quickly; heeding Vio’s warning and almost running out of the room. No one makes a move to stop them, simply watching them leave with worry in their eyes.

“So…uh... think we pissed him off?" Wind asks after a moment of awkward silence.

“Probably.” Legend said as he folds the corner of the book’s page down. “Also, stop swearing, you’re like ten, it’s weird.”

“I’m thirteen!” He protests, “I can swear if I want too!”

“None of you should swear. It’s rude.” Time says from the other side of the table in that disappointed voice of his.

“Uh huh, whatever you say tree hugger.” Legend hums sarcastically, ignoring the look of incredulous disdain on their leaders face as he stands up from the couch and places the book back into his bag. His black socks padding softly against the floor as he makes his way over to the table where he reaches past Malon and shakes the brunet's shoulders gently. “Hey Hyrule, you coming to bed?”

The boy in question doesn’t react beyond a slow blink. His barely eaten dinner which was still sitting in front of him and his glass is only half drunk. Legend huffs amusedly and tugs on Hyrule’s arm. “Yeah ok, c’mon you.”

“Huh?” He slurs as he’s pulled to his feet, swaying a little with the motion. “Where’re we goin’?” 

“To bed.” Legend says simply, with a hint of exasperation behind his voice as he starts dragging his friend by the hand, shoving the glass bottle in his other. “Finish your drink first though; you haven’t drank anything since you first woke up.”

“Mm’k.” Hyrule rubs at his eyes and yawns. The two turn the corner and soon disappear into one of the bedrooms.

The group watches them go silently; and after another pause, Wind speaks up again. “So like… are we just ignoring Four being weird or what?”

Twilight chokes on his drink at the bluntness. “I… I don’ really think it’s any of’r b’siness.”

“Yes but…” Warrior says quietly. “It almost sounded like he was defending his shadow.”

“...I thought he had a good point...” Wild says awkwardly, voice barely a whisper.

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“A-about our shadows being a part of us. I mean if they’re evil then what does that mean for us?” He starts, eyes glassy as he stares into the grain of the wooden table. “Can you really say you’ve never done something wrong before?”

Warrior hesitates before responding. “Doing something wrong isn’t the same as doing something evil, Wild.”

“Maybe not how we look at it.” He replies wistfully, voice sad. “But for some people, that’s the only impression of us they’ll ever get.”

The room falls silent at that, unsure how to respond; uncomfortable thoughts churning in their heads. Wild flushes under the staring and quickly stands up, retreating. His voice grew increasingly soft and strained with his nerves. “I… I’m going to go too… g-goodnight…”

“...Goodnight…” They reply lamely, staring at the spot he was only a moment ago.

“Maybe... we should sleep as well…” Sky says quietly after a painfully awkward pause. Time sighs, but nods staring at the small gathering of people still at the table before making a move to stand and clear the table.

“Y-yeah. Let’s go.” Wind says stiffly, jumping down off of the table and past Warrior, who gets up to follow mutely. The conversation repeating itself over and over in his head and leaving a discomforting feeling in its wake. Something about the whole thing just doesn’t sit right with him… there’s something that Four isn’t telling them, and it’s something big.

When they enter the room they’re greeted by the form of Four curled up tightly in their bedroll on the ground; Hyrule and Legend taking up the rooms only guest bed. Wild looks up at them from where he is knelt on the floor and rummaging through his slate for his things. He offers them an awkward, anxious wave but doesn’t say a word; seeming content to leave them to the background noise of Legend quietly reading another one of his books to his sleepy successor. He only looks up from the book when Sky plods into the room a few paces behind them with a sheepish expression on his face.

“Twi’s helping Time and Malon clean up.” He says after coughing into his fist to clear the tension. No one replies, so after a few more beats of silence he tries again. “Um… are you alright Four?”

The boy in question doesn’t react beyond their body tensing. It’s a clear warning to the others to leave them alone and luckily they have the sense to comply. No one bothers talking after that, even Legend, who closes his book and places it on the bedside table before rolling to face the wall; ignoring them. 

Warrior sighs and crouches down to unfurl his own bedroll, near to the door. Wind promptly but silently curling up against his side. He offers their youngest a reassuring smile, wrapping his arm around his shoulder comfortingly. They stay like that for a while; at least an hour, and Warrior can hear the soft breathing of the others as they sleep. Twilight enters not much later, stepping over the pair half blocking the door to settle between Wild and Four. He’d always been the protective type. 

Sparing each other a brief glance they nod solemnly with understanding, not saying a word. Twilight falls asleep about twenty minutes later and Warrior has to bite down the wave of jealousy that rolls over him as he lays flat on his back, all but glaring at the ceiling. Thoughts of danger and suspicious eating away at his mind.

He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, an arm thrown over his eyes pathetically as he counts the minutes passing by. With nothing more than the gentle snores of his companions to keep him company, he groans. The sun peaking through from underneath the curtains, before he knows it. Warrior simply presses his palms down onto his eyes with mild frustration; absolutely not pouting in Fours direction as he whispers to the air.

“Goddess fucking dammit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, after months of waiting, the first chapter of the fabled 'boom fic' has arrived. Very sorry it took so long but what can I say were busy people. Thank you to my lovely co-writers (river, pmd, val and sona) who helped me to write and edit parts of this fic
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this rather slow start to this rather... interesting fic. Stay tuned you beautiful bastards! x


End file.
